


The Devil Is Back Baby

by GrizzlyWaterFrame



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Chloe is mad, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Fights, Guilt, Identity Reveal, Lucifer embracing the Devil, Lucifer is mad too, Marcus is evil, Post 3x10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrizzlyWaterFrame/pseuds/GrizzlyWaterFrame
Summary: The tension between Chloe and Lucifer continues to build after what happened with the Sinnerman. They get into a fight, causing Lucifer to push away and Chloe to regret what she said. Will they be able to be friends or anything more ever again?





	1. The Devil Doesn't Need Anybody

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Been a while since I posted anything and I am not even 100% sure where this fic will lead but I do know that it will have a lot of angst and deckerstar ;).

Lucifer was back at his penthouse, all alone and feeling lost. He didn’t understand how Chloe could be mad at him if he was only trying to protect them, how could she not trust him on this? He only ever wanted to protect her but as she spit the venomous words saying that he didn’t care about anyone, it broke his heart. 

The sinnerman was dangerous but he wasn’t the mastermind in the scheme of things. If only Marcus -no- Cain hadn’t barged in and shot the sinnerman, maybe he could have found out what was really going on. Perhaps this was Cain’s plan all along, to kill the sinnerman himself in order to hide his real identity, but no one could fool the Devil. 

Then the sudden realization hit, _he had to warn Chloe_. He wasn’t blind, he could see that the Detective was warming up to the Lieutenant and he would be damned if he let Cain hurt her. 

He sped to her house, and although they weren’t on the best terms, especially after what happened earlier today, he stormed into her home. 

“Lucifer what the Hell?” Chloe shouted as jumped off the couch where she had been watching some TV show, obviously startled by the sudden intrusion. “You can’t just come into my house whenever you want.” She scolded. It was clear to Lucifer she was still very much upset with him.

“My apologies Detective, but the matter was urgent, you can’t trust Pierce, he is not who he says he is.” Lucifer pleaded.

Chloe just scoffed, “You have the audacity to talk about trust? Everytime I have your back, you go behind mine because you are so self absorbed. If anything, I should trust Pierce over you, he has had my back ever since he came here and for some reason these past few months you haven’t.” 

“He is just using you to get to me! I believe my Father could have been involved some way-” Lucifer shouted in defense but was cut off by the angry Detective.

“Of course! Of course this is about you, because everything has to be about you! This isn’t the Lucifer show damnit and people’s lives are at stake! You or Marcus could have gotten killed today because of you! And enough about your damn Father! You are not the fucking Devil, you are just insane and need help, I thought I could help you but now I see that you are truly too far gone. Get out of my house Lucifer, I don’t want to see you.. You know actually, don’t even come to the precinct anymore, I don’t trust you to have my back so I don’t want you as my partner.” Chloe spat with fire, she knew she would regrets these words later but he was reckless and selfish and she couldn’t take it anymore.

Lucifer paused, his face dropped into an expression of brokeness. She didn’t mean that? She couldn’t have. He wanted to say something but realized nothing could come out of his mouth, his subconscious took control and next thing he knew he was walking out of the house and driving back to Lux without a second glance at the woman who had just crushed his soul.

As he walked in, patrons tried to grab on to him and get him to join the party but he couldn’t. No. He wouldn’t. He just wanted to be alone and all these noises and all of these humans were _pissing_ him off.

“Get out! Everybody Out!” He screamed with a voice full of so much hatred and rage that he didn’t even recognize. The music stopped and people ran off in fear. They feared him, as it should be because he was the Devil, an evil monster who only brought destruction in his wake. He didn’t need the Detective or anyone to solve his problems, he would find out what Cain was doing, get rid of his wings and get back his face because he was the Devil and he could do whatever the Hell he pleased.

\----------------------

Chloe bustled around her home, preparing dinner for Trixie and her roomate. Two weeks had passed, and Lucifer never showed up at her house or even at the precinct. She did feel bad about what she had said, though she knew as well as he did that there was truth in her words. Perhaps she would stop by Lux later, apologize for her harsh words and maybe try to help convince him that Marcus wasn’t such a bad guy. 

Chloe had went out to dinner with Marcus a few days after the fallout with Lucifer, he asked her if she wanted to grab a bite and after everything that had happened, they both needed some time to relax so she accepted. Chloe enjoyed the meal she shared with the man and couldn’t understand how Lucifer could turn on him, Pierce was as dedicated to punishing the bad guys as Lucifer was, and had a heart of gold from what Chloe could tell.

“Decker if you stay spaced out like that then you are going to burn the meat.” Maze spoke, pulling Chloe out of her thoughts. 

“Oh, yea sorry I just have a lot on my mind right now. Have you seen Lucifer lately?” 

“Still hungover on the fight you guys had? I mean how bad could it have actually been, besides he could never be mad at you.” 

Brushing off the last statement, Chloe admitted guiltily, “Well I told him I didn’t want him as my partner anymore because I couldn’t trust him and then I also told him he was insane.” 

Maze actually choked on the whiskey she had been drinking. “Well shit Decker, no one wonder he hasn’t been replying to my texts, he is probably drowning in self pity up in his penthouse. No worries though, just go talk to him and he will be back to being your lap dog in no time.”

Chloe took her roommate’s words into consideration and decided she would go to Lux after dinner.

\------------------

Chloe drove up to the club and to her surprise there were no crowds outside, and as she entered the building, realized there was no one even inside. It was a Friday night, why the Hell would Lux be closed? Saving that question for later, she continued up the elevator to his penthouse and was met with a heart wrenching familiar site. 

All the furniture was covered in white sheets, and the room was filled with complete silence except for her own breathing. Then she noticed the letter on the piano bench, reading “Detective” on the front. Tears pricked at her eyes, he couldn’t have left again, not after everything that has happened, how could he abandon her again. Then it hit her, because she had abandoned him. Lucifer was crazy and reckless but he was there when it mattered and he made mistakes just like everyone does in their life. Then she remembered the scars too, Lucifer had gone through a traumatic childhood from what she could tell and he never really had a family he could rely on.

She was all he had and she just abandoned him like everyone else had. Before she could make herself feel anymore guilty she opened the letter and read it.

_Chloe,_

_I never did show you the proof that I was the Devil, but you finally figured it out for the most part. I am selfish, evil, and a monster. That is who I truly am and I apologize if I ever made you believe that I was anything more than that. I have strayed from who I was meant to be far too long, thank you for helping me realize that. I am leaving to find myself and bring punishment to those who have disgraced me. I don’t know if I will ever see you again, but I believe that the end of our parts in each others lives may be for the best. Don’t try to find me, that goes for Maze too._

_Lucifer_

The letter fell from her hands as the tears she tried to hold back began to fall. She didn’t know what Lucifer was planning to do, but she would be damned if she gave up on him.


	2. Bloody Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer travels to where evil dwells in order to become more like the Devil again while Chloe deals with Lucifer's absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that this chapter was a necessary evil for the story.. so sorry for the pain I am about to cause.

Lucifer had lost his edge, he needed to find his inner Devil once again, even without his face. So, he went to the only place he could think of.

Lucifer went back to Hell.

He didn’t have to die to get there thanks to his wings, except he would never admit that his wings actually benefited him for once. No, they were manipulating contraptions forced upon him without his permission, they needed to be gone.

The Devil reminisced down the halls of Hell, relishing in the screams of the wicked souls and the rattling on the doors for those who actually thought there was hope of escape. This was where he belonged, not because his Father had forced him here, but because this is where he could be the monster he truly was.

To begin his trip, he decided to personally torture some of the souls who were placed down there instead of having his demons do it for him. He remembered all the power and pride he felt when he would take a human’s guilt and use it against them for the ultimate torture, however when he did it now he didn’t feel that ecstasy. Why not? This was him! He was the Devil! He was supposed to love torture and punishing but he just wasn’t up for it for some reason. 

Suddenly, he thought of the Detective, remembering how that similar feeling of joy would come whenever he pleased her or made her smile. That damn human had made him soft, he just wanted to make her happy. But no, he could not think these thoughts because he is the Devil and she would never want to be with him or even work with him ever again. He had given her his heart and soul without even realizing it until she crushed it with her nefarious words.

Lucifer had to be sensible though, she was right about him not completely having her back these past few months but his whole life was falling apart around him. But he knew he would always be there when it counted, why couldn’t she see that? Perhaps it would have helped if he showed her the truth, but having her see who he really is, Devil and all, only to have her reject him like everyone else always did would have actually killed him. If she could not bear him even thinking he was a human, how could she bear him knowing he was actually Satan himself?

“Master, Malachite is ready just as you ordered.” A measly demon spoke, snapping Lucifer out of his thoughts. Malachite was one of his finest demon warriors, and Lucifer needed a good fight to get him out of his soft human mindset. No demon could ever really beat Lucifer, but give them two swords, a full plate of armor and leave Lucifer with his bare hands and only a pair of ragged pants on, and it would be a decent training session. 

Lucifer approached the ring, enticing the demon to come and try to take a slash at him. The demon took the bait and made an offensive attack only to have the Devil swiftly move out of the way and twist his arm back, disarming the demon. 

The fight continued on for a good while, Lucifer always having the upperhand, until the demon took a cheap shot and vertically skimmed his blade across the left side of Lucifer’s face. In frustration of actually being hit, Lucifer grabbed one of the swords dropped and stabbed the demon in the eye.

“An eye for an eye.” The Lord of Hell spoke viciously as the demon surrendered, holding his gushing face in pain. Lucifer stormed out of the ring and into his chambers, taking a good look at the wound he had acquired. Luckily the blade hadn’t punctured his actual eye, just across the eyelid and his face, however he knew these were hell forged blades and it would leave a scar. 

The Devil laughed maniacally, he enjoyed the pain, knowing that it came from a battle that he had won. He embraced the joy he felt as he had stabbed Malachite in the eye to finish the fight, yes! This is how it was supposed to be, only if Chloe had seen his skills, oh how impressed she would have been. 

Realizing where his thoughts had drifted, he grunted and pushed them to the back of his head. His time in Hell was a short three weeks and there was so much more he could do but Lucifer had to get back to mortal plane if he was ever going to smite Cain. 

He began to fly out only to feel a pull, it was an odd sensation and one he did not find comforting until he finally realized what was happening. Lucifer was somehow dragged into his own personal Hell, and this time there was no one there to pull him out. 

\--------------------------------------

Three weeks. Three _damn_ weeks Lucifer had been missing and she could not find a clue of where he had went. Maze had told her to stop obsessing, convinced that he would be back soon and acting like nothing had happened. Maybe she should take that advice, Lucifer wasn’t in any real danger right? He ran off himself so it wasn’t like he had been kidnapped, he would be fine on his own, he was a grown man.

It was decided, she would not obsess over Lucifer when he obviously did not want anyone to find him until he figured out his own problems. Besides, Marcus had asked her on an _official_ date, and maybe it was the lack of sleep but she actually found herself saying yes. They were going to go to a nice dinner and perhaps this would help ease her mind off of Lucifer. 

So as Chloe picked out the dress she was going to wear, she began to feel like a teenage girl again. She was nervous and surprisingly very much hoping for the date to be a success. She saw something in Marcus that made her feel like he could be the one, as long as Lucifer would stop making her feel so confused. She knows she claimed to Linda that she didn’t feel anything romantically towards the self-proclaimed Devil but there was always a part of her that loved when he would flirt with her or spend time with her and Trixie. It would never work out though, they had tried before and he ran away, besides he was a playboy and how could she ever expect him to be fully committed to her. 

A knock on her front door brought her back to reality. Chloe opened the door to see Marcus standing with flowers and an expression of awe as he looked upon her in her dress. She smiled, slightly blushing as Marcus complimented her. 

With a quick goodbye to Trixie and the babysitter, they headed out to the resturant. Once they arrived they were taken to their table, Marcus being a gentleman and pulling out her chair for her. Proceeding to start up a conversation.

“So Chloe, I have noticed Lucifer hasn’t been around the precinct in a while, did something happen with him?” 

The Detective was slightly aggravated, hoping that this date would be an escape from work, and more importantly _Lucifer_. However, she knew this was probably just an ice breaker to start talking so she answered his question truthfully. “After everything that happened with the Sinnerman, we decided it was probably for the best to take a break from working together… He has some personal issues I think he needs to work out until I can rely on him to have my back.” 

“Issues, meaning that he is absolutely insane and thinks he is the Devil. Or the issues where he thinks literally every time a crime happens it has something to do with him?” Marcus snarked rudely.

Chloe unintentionally found herself defending her ex-partner. “You don’t know him like I do, he has been through a lot of stuff and it’s probably the reason he is the way he is. Also, I know he has a good heart so it is easy to tolerate his ramblings for the most part.”

“I don’t mean to seem intruding on your past love life, but did you two ever..-?”

“No!” Chloe replied quickly, maybe a little too quickly, but it was kind of the truth, they never were officially a thing despite the strong feelings they had towards one another. Wanting to not go down this road, she quickly changed the conversation topic and luckily Marcus took the hint.

That is until he was dropping Chloe back off at home and instead of kissing her goodbye or telling her he had a good time, he asked about Lucifer again.

“So you have no idea where Lucifer is right now or… What he may be doing?” The Lieutenant pried.

Caught a little of guard, Chloe just responded with shake of her head, implying she had no clue what Lucifer was doing with his life after their fallout. Marcus just hummed in response and said goodbye to Chloe, mentioning hopes for another date in the future. In all honesty, Chloe had a good time besides the occasional questions about Lucifer, so she thought why not give him another chance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE THINGS WILL GET BETTER!! Also I think if Lucifer had a scar on his face it would look bad ass so I decided to use my author powers and give him one. I am going to try to post the next chapter tomorrow or the day after, thanks for reading!


	3. Something To Fight For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is trapped in Hell, can he escape in order to get back to Chloe before she is hurt by Marcus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you like it!

Lucifer opened his eyes to see himself in a dark empty room. He didn’t remember what was happening or where he was but he recognized who was there with him.

Chloe Decker.

“What are you doing? Where are we?” Lucifer questioned the woman. He suddenly saw his reflection in a mirror that had appeared, and his devil face was on.

“Monster! You are a monster!” Chloe kept screaming at him with a face full of fear. The sight broke the Devil as he tried to figure out exactly how to keep her from running away from him.

“No, Chloe you know me! Please calm down! I would never hurt you, please believe me!” He heard himself beg without even thinking about what he was saying. Then suddenly the Detective disappeared and the scene changed to the Silver City.

Samael had his wings out and all his siblings were surrounding him. He heard his Father yelling orders to grab him and throw him down to Hell. He tried to fight back but all his siblings grabbed him, breaking several bones in his body while tying his wings in chains, preventing them from being able to fly. After the beating, he could barely move and the last thing he saw was his whole family watching as he was dragged to the edge and thrown down to fall. His siblings had betrayed him and left him to suffer, some even beating him while his Mother just stood and watched. His own Father gave the orders to cause him such great pain. The feeling of abandonment and fear washed over him as he felt the rush of the Hellfire tear away his flesh, he found part of himself wishing that they would have killed him instead of submitting him to this. 

The setting changed again and Lucifer looked around and saw he was in an airplane hangar with a gun being pointed at him by a man named Malcolm. He knew the Detective and her spawn were in here somewhere and he had to save them before they were harmed. After Lucifer tried to coax Malcolm into letting them go, he felt the bullet impale his stomach as the sound of the gun going off echoed throughout the building. He prayed to his Father to protect the Detective and suddenly he found himself being resurrected, no longer feeling the bullet wound.

However, before he could do anything another shot rang out and he heard the scream of pain. It caused his blood to still, he froze, suddenly feeling more pain in what he was witnessing than the bullet that had recently pierced him. 

The Detective fell to the ground as blood gushed out of her abdomen. 

_Malcolm had shot her._

Without realizing he found himself running up to the man and knocking him out as his attention turned to the woman who was at the brink of death. Lucifer ran to the Detective and held her as she tried to breath but the blood was already clogging her lungs.

“Stay with me Chloe, please stay with me, you can’t leave me! Don’t you understand you are the only thing I care about in this damned world!” He confessed desperately.

“...Don’t let Trix.. See..” She croaked out as Lucifer tried to apply pressure to the wound.

“I promise she won’t, but you are going to be okay, you can’t die.” He pleaded as the woman brought her hand to his cheek, giving him a smile reassuring smile, telling him that everything was going to be okay. 

She was the one dieing, why was she the one reassuring him? It should be the other way around, but he couldn’t bring himself to lie to her because he knew she was going to die.

“Please don’t leave me alone.” He spoke softly through his own tears that he didn’t even notice were falling down his face. Chloe’s body went limp in his arms and he knew she was truly gone. His chest tightened in a way he had never felt before, the emotions of anger and sadness ran through him, but the strongest one he felt was guilt.

This was his fault.

He should have been able to save her, he promised he wouldn’t let her die on that first case and it still held true. He _never_ broke a promise. That is when it snapped in his head.

This wasn’t real.

Somehow his head was being toyed with because he remembered saving Chloe that day. He knew he would never break a promise, especially one to her.

He was trapped in Hell.

As the Devil, he knew it was practically impossible to escape the cage you are put in, and unlike last time, his mother wasn’t there to pull him out. Lucifer frantically searched for an exit, but could not find one, then suddenly another figment of Chloe appeared, calling him a monster continuously until the scene was quickly replaced with visions of her dying because Lucifer wasn’t there to save her. He knew it was all in his head, but the pain still felt so real as he watched her take her last breathe in pain before her soul left her body.

Lucifer was panicking, how was he supposed to escape Hell when there was not even an exit to escape through? Perhaps he deserved this fate, he had become so self absorbed and focused on protecting Chloe by pushing her away that he became the one causing her pain. She truly was better off without him. 

As he began to give up on the possibility of escaping, the painful recurring dreams faded and he was on a beach with Chloe. It was the moment they had kissed for the first time. He had explained how he was far from deserving of her, yet she still decided to give him a chance. As she reached up and softly placed her lips against his, he felt a feeling of warmth and happiness surge through him. He had never been so happy in his entire life. 

The day progressed and the feeling of overwhelming joy continued until he found himself in the bar where his mother had revealed to him that Chloe was a miracle. Lucifer still realized this was Hell and that in this moment he was supposed to feel betrayed and broken.

But he didn’t.

He realized that he didn’t give a damn that Chloe was a miracle, she made him happier than he had ever been. This moment was supposed to torture him and crush his heart but he wouldn’t let it because for the first time since he had actually found out Chloe was a miracle, he came to find he didn’t care. 

After all the torture of losing Chloe, he came to the conclusion he would do anything to have her and keep her safe. He didn’t want to be a monster if it meant no life with Chloe, he would always be the Devil but he didn’t have to be evil like everyone thought he was. He could be good. He _would_ be good for Chloe.

Suddenly he had something no prisoner in Hell ever had, something to fight for.

A door appeared, and he knew it was his way out of the forsaken place. Lucifer didn’t look back as he ran through the door and flew back up to Earth.

Cain was still out there, and he would be damned if he let him hurt Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was all Lucifer's POV but don't worry, Chloe will be back in the next chapter! Hopefully the next chapter will be posted tomorrow as well. Thanks for reading!


	4. Life Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer finally returns to Earth, but is he back in time to get to Chloe before Marcus's secret agenda is revealed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is being posted kind of late today, classes are starting up again so I am being slammed with work!!!

It had been five weeks now since Lucifer’s disappearance, not that Chloe was counting. Her and Marcus had grown a little bit closer, but everytime she found her feelings about to go deeper for the man, Lucifer’s words would echo in her head.

 _“You can’t trust Pierce, he is not who he says he is.”_ Lucifer had pleaded to her. It sounded absolutely insane but she found her gut trusting Lucifer while her mind argued that Lucifer was wrong because logically, Marcus was a good man and far more mentally stable than her ex-partner.

“Everything okay?” Marus asked as he watched Chloe begin to space out during their quick coffee date. 

“Uh yeah, completely fine, just tired.” She replied dishonestly, but Marcus didn’t seem to notice as he continued to go on about a recent case.

Sometimes Marcus could be boring, like _really_ boring since he was always focused on work. In moments like this she wished Lucifer were there, he would say something funny and probably inappropriate but he never failed to make her smile. Why couldn’t Lucifer just trust her for once? If he had only let her in she could have helped him, all she asked was for him to bring down his walls for her, he had done so on few occasions and when he did she was convinced that this man was all she ever wanted.

Suddenly she found herself getting a quick peck on the lips from Marcus as they went their separate ways and she would be lying if she said she that in that moment she wished Lucifer was the one kissing her. She realized that this thing with Marcus would never work out because she still had strong feelings for Lucifer and she hated herself for that. The self-proclaimed Devil was gone and he may never come back but she couldn’t imagine herself being with anyone else. Chloe knew the best thing to do was to invite Marcus over after work and let him know that things weren’t working out.

\-----------------------------------------

Lucifer coughed up the water that had flooded into his lungs as he swam to the shore. The Devil was back on Earth and from what he could tell he had been gone for about five weeks, he hoped he wasn’t too late to get Chloe back. He quickly flew back to his penthouse before tucking away his wings so he could change and head over to the Decker household. As he took a quick glance in the mirror he grimaced at the fresh scar across his face, that would be a hard one to explain.

However now was not a time to worry about such things, he started up his convertible and sped through LA, anxious to arrive at his destination.

\-------------------------------------------  
Chloe heard a knock at the door and rushed to open it, luckily Maze was out on a bounty and Trixie was with Dan so there would be no interruptions while Chloe ended things with Marcus.

As she opened the door she saw Marcus with a grin, obviously he had no clue what was about to happen. He went for a kiss but Chloe swiftly turned, causing him to just kiss her cheek. 

Brushing it off, Marcus entered her home and took a seat at the kitchen table, making himself comfortable. Chloe found her voice and mustered up the courage to break the news to the man across from her.

“Marcus, you are a great man, and an excellent Lieutenant, but I just don’t think that things will work out between us.” She held her breath waiting for a response, she hoped things wouldn’t be awkward for them, because they were coworkers after all.

Marcus just gave a sigh before replying, “It’s because of Lucifer isn’t it? You still have feelings for him, don’t you?”

Chloe nodded in response, she knows how awful he must feel right now, being left for a man who wasn’t even in their lives anymore. She was glad that he didn’t seem to be upset though, he just nodded in understanding. However that quickly changed when Marcus’s expression quickly switched to anger.

“How could you still care about him! I became the perfect man for you, I studied you for months so I could get you to fall for me! I became a cop, I took a bullet for you, I even pretended to be a good person who actually cared about humanity! All this and I still couldn’t take you away from Lucifer!” He shouted as he stood from the table, the man was frustrated and in rage.

“What the Hell are you talking about?” Chloe yelled in confusion, sliding her hand back to her gun, not knowing how far this was going to escalate.

“Lucifer needs to suffer! What better way to break him than to take away what matters most to him? However I suppose there is more than one way I can do that, just having you fall for me over him would have been a million times more painful.” Marcus exclaimed as he reached for his gun, but Chloe was quicker and fired three rounds into the man before he could take a shot at her.

She watched as the man fell to the ground, her mind was in a hundreds of different places right now but she fell back on her cop instincts and knew she had to call this in. As she reached began to dial the phone it was knocked out of her hands by a strong force.

Marcus.

He was standing, without a scratch on him and he was angry. How the Hell was that even possible? And now Chloe was completely defenseless as Pierce held a gun to her head.

“You don’t have to do this okay? I don’t know what your deal with Lucifer is but he isn’t even here anymore, he won’t even know that you killed me!” She pleaded but the gun never wavered, “If you do this, there is no going back. If Lucifer does actually find out you killed me then he will stop at nothing until you are punished, and you won’t be able to stop him.” 

“You are an interesting human Decker, I can see how the Devil fell for you.” Marcus stated as he placed his finger on the trigger, about to pull.

Chloe closed her eyes, bracing herself for the shot, but instead she heard crashing. She opened her eyes to see none other than her Devil throwing Marcus across the room. Lucifer sauntered over to the man, with a wicked look upon his face. 

She then saw Pierce pull out a spare pistol from his boot and fire multiple rounds at Lucifer. Chloe gasped, expecting to see him fall to the ground but he kept charging towards Marcus without a scratch on him, similar to what happened in their first case they had ever worked together.

Lucifer grabbed Marcus by the throat, practically squeezing the life out of him but he held back in order to get answers.

“Why did you do this? Did my Father send you?” The Devil demanded.

“I have walked this Earth for too long! I can’t die, and I can’t even love anybody because I know one day they will just leave me! Do you know what that is like? Being trapped somewhere for eternity, all alone? I couldn’t take it anymore, and then it came to my attention that the actual Devil was here on Earth too! I thought what better way to get back into God’s good graces then to punish the son he hates so much!” The man confessed, causing Lucifer to be even more enraged.

Then with a ruthlessness Chloe had never seen before, Lucifer snapped each of the Marcus’s legs, with his bare hands.

“I may not be able to kill you, but I can ensure that you will never be able to hurt anyone ever again. For now you will rot in a prison cell, but when I get the opportunity I will drag you to Hell myself and lock you in a cage, setting my worst demons upon you.” Lucifer growled before knocking out the Lieutenant.

Lucifer’s attention suddenly turned to Chloe, who was still standing in the same spot she had been in when he had bursted into her house. She looked _terrified_ , and she should be, she had almost died and she had just witnessed some very impossible things happen.

He approached her carefully, making sure not to overwhelm her.

“Chloe..” He began, but was cut off by noises from outside. Chloe immediately latched onto his waist, but luckily it was just police officers who had received reports of gunfire from neighbors who came into the house.

Lucifer went to pull away from Chloe so she could do her thing as a Detective, but she didn’t let go, continuing to hold on to his side as if he was the only thing keeping her from breaking down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will most likely be the last one, it will be kind of like an epilogue. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus is taken care of but what will happen to Chloe and Lucifer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a couple days late! As I mentioned before this will be the last chapter of this little story, but let me know if you would maybe like to see some flulff pieces that are related (or even unrelated!) to this fic. Classes are starting up so it may be hard to crank them out fast but if you guys want it I would be willing to give it a shot! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Two hours later and the Devil and the Detective now sat in Lucifer’s penthouse. Chloe had barely said a word to anyone, but only mentioned that she wanted to stay with Lucifer for the night. 

Lucifer uncovered his furniture as Chloe sat at the bar, nursing a drink. If he was being completely honest, he was scared.

Chloe hadn’t said a single thing since they had arrived at his home and now she was staring out into the distance thinking about Father knows what! Was she terrified of him? Was she angry at him? He couldn’t tell, and he was not an expert on human emotions so he decided the best thing to do would be to stay quiet.

“You were telling the truth the whole time. Marcus was… bad.. And you.. You are the Devil aren’t you? Because I am pretty sure normal people can’t be shot several times without a scratch being left on them.” Chloe spoke aloud to break the silence, slightly chuckling as she tried to make light of the situation.

Lucifer approached her slowly in order not to frighten her, but he _needed_ her to see the genuineness in his eyes when he talked to her.

“Yes, and I promise I would never hurt you and I am so sorry that this happened, it is all my fault, if I hadn’t let our relationship go as far as it did then maybe he wouldn’t have tried to hurt yo--” Lucifer spoke desperately until he was cut off by Chloe kissing him. He fell into the kiss, just like he had the first time their lips had met, and as they pulled away Chloe spoke.

“I know Lucifer. I trust you. And I am so sorry if I ever made you feel like I abandoned you, but I am not afraid because although you are the Devil I know who you are. You aren’t evil or a monster, you are caring and have a good heart, and I… I missed you.” Chloe spoke weakly as tears began to fill her eyes. She was as surprised as Lucifer was that she wasn’t freaking out about finding out he was the Devil, but somewhere in the back of her head she always knew he was, she just was afraid to accept it.

They kissed again, and once their lips came apart, Lucifer held her tight, afraid if he let her go that she would be gone forever. 

“I have a lot of questions,” Chloe began as she pulled away from Lucifer. “But for now...for tonight... Just hold me and promise me you’ll never leave again.” 

“I promise you, Chloe Jane Decker, that I will never leave you again unless you wish it so.” He stated as he grabbed her hand and lead her to the bedroom where they fell asleep comfortably in each other's embrace.

\------------------------------------ 

Chloe suddenly woke up to the sound of screaming. She looked around, recalling the previous night’s events and remembered she was with Lucifer in his penthouse.

Another scream rang out, and her head flew to the side as she realized it was coming from her bedmate who was having a nightmare.

“Lucifer… Lucifer wake up!” The Detective spoke gently as she softly placed her hands on Lucifer’s thrashing arms.

His eyes shot open and his whole body flew up in a quick motion. His breathing was heavy and he didn’t seem to realize where he was until his eyes landed on Chloe who pulled him close and whispered gentle words of assurance to him.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked once he had seemed to calm down a bit, nesting himself in her arms.

“I… I was in Hell.” He choked out.

“In your dream?” She asked gently.

“No… When I left you five weeks ago I went back to Hell to try to find myself again.. My evil self.” He admitted.

“Is that where you got that scar from?” 

“Yes, but this was from a fight I had arranged with one of my demons… I thought I needed to become evil again in order to stop Marcus and win you back so I returned to Hell in order to do that. However, when I went to leave I was trapped in a cage and tortured by visions.” Lucifer spoke, his voice sounding disconnected from the world as he tried not to let his thoughts dive back too deep into those memories.

“Are… Are the visions what you dreamt of?” Chloe continued to question in a caring way.

“Yes.. I envisioned bad things, like my Fall, but the worst was the visions of you. In some you would call me a monster after finding out I was actually the Devil, and in the even more horrible ones, you would die and I wouldn’t be able to save you.” Lucifer turned his face to her, yet still avoided eye contact as if he was ashamed of himself.

“Well you don’t need to worry about that because I am right here and I am never going to leave you that easily. The weeks you were gone I would lay awake at night, wondering if you were okay, and if you would ever forgive me for what I said. I was so afraid I had pushed you away for good.” Chloe confessed.

“I’m afraid it will take much more than words to keep the Devil away from the woman he loves.” The words came right out of his mouth before he could even think to take them back. 

“You love me?” Chloe said, she almost sounded surprised… almost. She smiled as the Devil began to fluster his words in an attempted response, but before he could say anything more she brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically said all I needed to say in the notes above, but thanks for all the support and nice comments throughout this fic! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
